


Kiss My —!

by Vcczl



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcczl/pseuds/Vcczl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“当我说“亲我的屁股”，不是字面——啊——意思！”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss My —!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss My —!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914109) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“当我说“亲我的屁股”，不是字面——啊——意思！”  
而佐助的抱怨得到的回应是另一下用力的舔舐。他整个身体都紧绷着不断扭动为了将一声呻吟吞下去；他拒绝让鸣人得偿所愿，当他们没有在战斗的时候。

 

佐助抓紧冰凉的大理石的流理台，另一声呻吟从他嘴中溢出，他用牙咬住下嘴唇想要阻止但是都是徒劳的。他的男朋友是个白痴，一个彻头彻尾的白痴。  
他感到鸣人那坚韧的舌头正在向他体内更深处刺入，而嘴唇则吮吸着颤动的入口。同时佐助的屁股正仿佛有着自己的意志，不断后退同时想要挤出那条蠕动的肌肉。他把滚烫的脸颊贴在流理台面上，内心不断变得更炙热的欲望使得他不断晃动臀部。他大声呻吟，放弃所有保持安静的努力，因为他湿淋淋的阴茎正在被一只温暖天才的手握住不断撸动，而他的肠道正在舌头刺入。快感将他整个淹没，佐助忍不住再次哭着尖叫出来，因为他绷紧的大腿和不断跳动的阴茎都预示着他就要高潮；他知道他无法坚持更久。

在他到达高潮前，鸣人离开了——他的手和舌头都离开了那些取悦眼前不断颤抖身体的地方。佐助近乎咆哮地直起并转身。  
“操，白——”

怒火被覆盖上来的热烈的嘴唇所堵住。一手紧紧抓住他的头发迫使他把嘴张开。他呻吟着环上鸣人的脖子，手指穿过他的金发，将他拉得更近好让自己的嘴唇被彻底的蹂躏。鸣人的舌头滑过他的，柔软潮湿的声音回荡在厨房里。

出人意料地佐助猛地回头，他苍白的脖子迅速暴露在鸣人尖利的犬齿下。它们在他的身体上慢慢地移动，不足以打破皮肤的力道;佐助因鸣人牙齿的每一个轻轻刮擦而颤抖着，他知道它们在鸣人发情（in heat）时就像剃须刀那样锋利。  
“我——我要走了……” 佐助哽咽，尽管他已经设法使自己的声音保持平稳。

“怎么回事佐助？” 鸣人低声说，声音低沉带有点柔滑的呼噜声就像从胸腔最深处颤动出的。佐助颤抖，但咬了咬牙。  
“我今晚走”佐助努力甩去声音里的颤抖“我已经告诉过你——”

他发出上气不接下气的哀鸣并且他的腿猛地屈起，鸣人用力咬在他的脖子上。佐助呜咽着推着鸣人的胸膛，在刺入的过程中他的嘴唇悸动。他害怕如果立刻推开会让伤口更严重。鸣人随即释放了流血的身体，在佐助的沉默为自己的胜利咧嘴笑了笑。

“佐助，你要做什么？”鸣人用舌头舔着伤口，体内的九尾因为这铁锈味而躁动。  
“我，我要……走……”佐助因为鸣人再次伸出犬齿在他皮肤上滑动而呜咽，那挑逗般的压力让他几乎要疯了。佐助对于疼痛一直有着迷恋。  
“不，佐助你不能去。”鸣人轻柔地笑着。“你是我的伴侣，而且我想要你。”他伸手向下松松地握着佐助吐露前体液的阴茎。“而且你还这么硬……”

“但——但是……”佐助身体震颤，对着鸣人作弄的手摇着他的屁股，“我应该去——去见卡卡西……”  
“他可以等”鸣人低声说，嘴唇轻压佐助脖子红肿流血的伤口上，轻轻吮吸。“我现在想要你。”  
“就像我之前——”佐助因鸣人咬住伤口同时悠闲缓慢的抚慰他而停顿，“——你想得美（you can kiss my ass），白痴。”看他因为刺痛而要紧牙的样子鸣人再次满意地笑了。

“你喜欢那样是不是？”  
“闭——闭嘴。”  
“或者你喜欢来点其他的，这……”  
鸣人的手松开阴茎转而扶住佐助的臀部用力让佐助处在台子上。佐助的头撞在顶柜上发出痛呼，因为疼痛使得眼前一黑。他不由得深呼吸咬紧牙关，因为带有茧子的手指滑过他湿滑的入口，眼前还因为刚刚的撞击而飞舞着的黑色斑点。

“他为即将到来的插入而做好准备然而没有，尽管他不想说但是他确实感到失落。”  
“鸣人……”  
“你想要点什么吗？”

佐助的骂声转为了另一声呻吟，因为屁股上突如其来的拍打；苍白的身体因为用力的拍打出现红色的条带，这对位置低于黑发爱人的鸣人来说实在是美景。

“回答我佐助。”  
“肏你的，”佐助咬牙回答。  
“我相信它不在日程上”鸣人说，眼睛被欲望染得猩红而无法传递出内心的愉悦。“至少不是今晚。”  
“我会让你付出代价的，白痴，”佐助嘶嘶地说着，同时将他苍白细长的腿搭在鸣人蜜色的肩上，用放在鸣人脖颈旁的膝盖用力迫使金发爱人靠近。因为感到衣服覆盖下的鼓起擦过他赤裸的臀缝而喘息抽泣。他的头用力向后仰，脸上露出满足的表情。  
“快点”他哽咽着。

鸣人呻吟着后退解开他的裤子。面料摩擦发出的声音使得佐助再次抽泣，他的后穴抽动着渴望被填满。当鸣人的阴茎碰到入口时他不由张开嘴唇，然而那东西只推进了一点仅被最外沿肌肉的吮吸就抽了出去。

“别再戏弄我，你这个该死的白痴。”佐助沉着嗓音眯起朦胧的黑眼睛咬紧牙说着。他看向鸣人，但鸣人正在愉快地笑着。佐助在性致高涨的时候有很多坏习惯同时也更没有耐心。  
“我以为你不想要它？”

“好吧我现在想要了，快点给我！”佐助低吼，弓身让臀部向后一点。他坚硬的阴茎因为这个动作拍打在腹部上，鸣人笑得更加开心。  
“你是这么的性感和饥渴，”他脸颊上的六根胡须因为愉悦而抽动。  
“把废话放心里”佐助怒道“立刻肏我，笨蛋”

“好吧，好吧，”鸣人发出粗粝的笑声。他用手抚摸佐助的嘴唇，但佐助挥手打开手指，他露出冷笑。  
“我说了，肏我，立刻。”  
“你会为明天全身酸痛而后悔。”  
“你会为不再有阴茎而后悔，在我切了它之后。”

“老天”鸣人叹气，他的眉毛皱成金色的弓形。“好。”  
鸣人抓着佐助的屁股，他比平时要尖的指甲刺激那苍白浑圆的臀瓣引得佐助嘴里吐出愉悦的低吟。鸣人暗笑，臀部微小幅度绕圈晃动向前靠近，不断滴落前列腺液的阴茎头部刺激着佐助蠕动抽动的入口，佐助看过来的淫欲放荡的目光让他缓慢的向里插入。

佐助抽气咒骂，手用会受到伤害的力道紧紧抓着台子边缘，他的臀部因为容纳鸣人粗大阴茎而疼痛的绷紧；他尝试放松好减缓疼痛，同时调整呼吸让自己颤抖的腿也平静下来。鸣人绝对不算小，但是佐助既然已经决定做一个贪婪放荡的那他就该尽最大努力容纳它

“疼？”  
“滚。”  
鸣人笑了，然后一次性把整个柱身埋进佐助体内，他的睾丸拍打在佐助苍白的屁股上。他停了一下调整呼吸；佐助里面难以置信的紧热，让他几乎在第二次插入的时候就措不及防地达到高潮。

当鸣人最终控制住自己后看着刚一直保持安静的爱人，佐助嘴唇上有一个细小流血的伤口，这是他刚保持安静付出的代价。他眼里有着翻滚着闪烁着难以隐藏的疼痛但是也因为欲望而阴沉下来，鸣人能轻松地看出他并不是真的生气而是正在兴致高涨中。  
“快动，”他声音粗糙，他的声音形成波浪在脊柱上下传递。

鸣人对着佐助充满欲望的笑着，缓慢地抽出，沉醉于环绕在他阴茎不断的肌肉收缩中，然后用力插进去。佐助不再去控制音量，不过当鸣人再次做的时候痛苦地呻吟逐渐减少，尽管抽插的力度逐渐加大。

佐助放在鸣人脖子旁的腿逐渐收紧，他的哭喊声到达新的音量；意识在鸣人撞击上前列腺的时候飞了出去。他弓起后背，让他的屁股更接近那正在肏他的巨大的阴茎，如此用力以至于他无法思考。  
“用力！”他哭喊着。鸣人发出粗哑的笑声，把佐助的屁股拉向自己的同时用力挺入。佐助喘不上气地尖叫，快感建立的速度超出大脑的处理速度。

快速的，鸣人弯腰，用力把佐助的腿折叠靠上胸口。一条腿从鸣人肩上滑落，但是没人在意。鸣人的目标是尽可能地去肏佐助，并且他做的不错。即使佐助不再尖叫和恳求更用力，九尾不再，他占据了鸣人大部分的神智。  
“你要射了吗？”鸣人喘息着插入身下呜咽啜泣一团乱的佐助。

“操—啊—”佐助的话因为高潮的提前到来而掐在喉咙里，高潮冲刷过他全身，冲击的快感让他扭动呻吟着鸣人名字的各种变形。鸣人感到佐助的精液喷洒到他赤裸的胸膛上，同时因为佐助内里竭尽全力的收缩吮吸他的阴茎而低吼。

“操”鸣人咒骂，低头倚着佐助的胸口，他的胳膊颤抖，抽送的速度减缓，因为他高潮了。他的手指在佐助的屁股上留下一个个嫣红的月牙，而佐助因为鸣人射进体内很深的地方而感到狂喜的火花在眼前闪耀。  
他们呼吸短促而混乱，因为他们试图从快感中平复。接着佐助挑起眉毛，手伸进两人汗湿的身体间。他推了推鸣人被精液和汗水搞得湿滑不已的胸膛，他不该为鸣人吃惊即使鸣人睡着了，因为这之前发生过。

“我他妈的恨你”佐助拍了鸣人一巴掌，“我迟到了而且我需要洗澡，闻起来糟透了。”  
“我们可以一起……”鸣人嘟囔。佐助惊讶的睁大眼睛，他感觉到自己酸涩不堪的体内有东西正在变硬。鸣人抬头笑着，倾身向前舔上佐助下巴上干涸的小的血迹，从脖子上伤口被蹭上去的。  
噢，佐助恨鸣人的发情。  
end


End file.
